Suoh & Nokoru: Fifty Sentences
by Hungry0Bookworm
Summary: Fifty sentences on Suoh and Nokoru. Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ. Contains Shounenai with a pinch of Nagisa. [One shot]


**A/N - This is my first writing venture into a non-HP fandom. ; I'm a little nervous, but I hope it turned out OK! ConCrit would be hugely appreciated here :D  
**  
**01; Walking**  
Suoh was the faster walker so Nokoru often had to run to catch up with him – something which neither boy seemed to mind.

**02; Waltz**  
"Come on Suoh, dance with me," offered Nokoru, to which Suoh politely but reluctantly refused.

**03; Wishes**  
Akira wished them happiness for the future, after all the funerals and cremations were over and they could lie back-to-back in peace again.

**04; Wonder**  
"I wonder where Suoh-san went…" pondered Nagisa, and Utako didn't have the heart to tell her.

**05; Worry**  
Suoh worried too much – he knew he did – but Nokoru had an amazing knack of turning a quiet study session into a wild goose chase across campus, usually searching for a hairclip (or something of similar significance for the female sex).

**06; Whimsy**  
After spending three hours trying to comb tofu out of his hair, Suoh decided that the Imonoyama family were all as mad as each other.

**07; Wasteland**  
"I'll find you Kaichou; Takamura-senpai," whispered Akira, as he stepped out into a deserted Tokyo, backpack full and hopes high.

**08; Whiskey and Rum**  
They only ever slept together once – they'd been on the run, it was a seedy hotel and the alcohol was flowing – they had no reason not to.

**09; War**  
"You're fighting a losing battle, Ijyuin," commented Suoh, as Akira waved his accountancy papers hopefully at Nokoru.

**10; Weddings**  
It took everything Nokoru had to attend Suoh and Nagisa's wedding, and even then he couldn't stop himself shouting 'I object' during the Declaration, his own impulses terrifying him.

**11; Birthday**  
Nokoru's birthday was always special: It was the one day Suoh could kiss him in public without anyone batting an eyelid.

**12; Blessing**  
"The gods have given you the gift of a companion, so you must treasure it for as long as you can," the Rijichou had insisted, and Nokoru agreed with her.

**13; Bias**  
On bad days, Akira often wondered if his Kaichou would smile at him more if his name was Suoh Takamura.

**14; Burning**  
Suoh knelt there, cradling the hysterical Nokoru in his arms as CLAMP School burned around them.

**15; Breathing**  
The cupboard was too small, the light switch was broken and all they could here was the sound of each other breathing.

**16; Breaking**  
Nagisa was a china doll; she broke the day she looked too hard.

**17; Belief**  
He had complete belief in him: the blond hair, the wicked smile, the polite manner… it made Suoh want to believe in a future after 1999.

**18; Balloon**  
On every calendar, Nokoru marked that certain summer day with a little balloon sketch in the corner.

**19; Balcony**  
Suoh had jumped out of the boardroom window so many times that Nokoru seriously considered having a balcony built there.

**20; Bane**  
Once Nokoru was poisoned; it reacted quickly and a panicking Suoh gave him the kiss of life, something which made the resulting hospital scenes both emotional and slightly awkward.

**21; Quiet**  
It wasn't until Nokoru graduated into middle school that Suoh realised just how deafening the silence in the boardroom was.

**22; Quirks**  
Suoh's hand moved automatically over his concealed weapons as he and Nokoru took a mid-afternoon stroll, _just in case…_

**23; Question**  
"Kaichou, Takamura-senpai, look what I just found in the cupboard: My missing bottles of whipped cream – oh, you both look ill, is everything all right?"

**24; Quarrel**  
_A quarrel a day keeps the doctor away_, thought Nokoru cheerily, watching Suoh walk towards him with a thick wad of paperwork.

**25; Quitting**  
Nokoru was impossible to quit; he was just too sugary.

**26; Jump**  
Both boys screamed as they threw themselves off the auditorium roof, desperate to escape the assassin sprinting over the roof tiles.

**27; Jester**  
He joked around a lot - mainly about his bodyguard's girlfriend, which always caused a sad smile to trickle across his face.

**28; Jousting**  
There was always one smartarse kid who cracked a joke about Nokoru's 'lance' at the Imonoyama Jousting Festival, and he was usually seen later in the hospital after a run in with a certain ninja.

**29; Jewel**  
"Your eyes are like diamond that sparkle through the night," read Nokoru from a small notebook, "and your hair is bluer than the deepest of deep oceans -"  
"Kaichou… why are you writing poetry about me - " started Suoh, thoroughly embarrassed but slightly touched at Nokoru's latest work-skiving activity.

**30; Just**  
"Just get on with your paperwork, Kaichou," fumed Suoh, trying to keep his temper under control, "you can play with Ijyuin once the finance sheets are done."

**31; Smirk**  
Beneath the welcoming smile, Suoh saw something dangerous; something suppressed that could one day drown them both.

**32; Sorrow**  
The wisterias had died, but the warm embrace of his beloved sun led him out of the darkness.

**33; Stupidity**  
Nokoru wondered whether he should tell the girls about him and Suoh, _but even if I did_, said a wandering thought, _they'd still throw themselves at the boardroom door every morning._

**34; Serenade**  
The boardroom radio was playing a slow number and Akira chuckled, watching Kaichou and Takamura-senpai argue over paperwork with only a table stopping them from fulfilling their obvious UST.

**35; Sarcasm**  
Sarcasm did not suit Nokoru; it was too blunt and Suoh had an obvious dislike for it, so both boys left that language aspect alone.

**36; Sordid**  
The thought of cheating on Nagisa made him feel dirty, yet – as the older boy's lips brushed against his own, he found it impossible to refuse.

**37; Soliloquy**  
Nokoru lay there for hours, watching the mould shrivel on the ceiling and whispering through cracked lips to himself; praying that his partner had somehow escaped from the compound earlier.

**38; Sojourn**  
As the sun set on another summer day, Nokoru glanced over at Suoh and wondered how long this selfish paradise would last.

**39; Share**  
Nagisa knew that she shared Suoh with someone else - she could tell from the look of guilt that flashed through his eyes when they met for lunch.

**40; Solitary**  
"I'm sorry, we couldn't find him," said the guardsman, and Nokoru felt like screaming.

**41; Nowhere**  
Seven years had passed but they were still in the same place; standing in the centre of a metropolis forever watching each other in the same room.

**42; Neutral**  
There were some days when Nokoru wished they'd stayed neutral - however, keeping Suoh and Akira alive were a priority of his and that meant supporting the Dragon's of Heaven, no matter what the cost.

**43; Nuance**  
Blood made Nokoru sick, but Suoh's blood made him hysterical.

**44; Near**  
Akira thought it looked odd when one was without the other: like someone had torn them down the middle and crumpled up the right side.

**45; Natural**  
"Loving another man is not natural," a pushy aristocrat had once told him, but Nokoru refused to believe that the painfully strong feelings he held for Suoh didn't exist.

**46; Horizon**  
The two boys always sat on the cold roof together to watch the sunrise, sometimes holding hands for curiosity's sake.

**47; Valiant**  
To thousands of women over the campus, Nokoru was a knight-in-shining-armour; to Suoh, he was a wonderful, lonely slacker.

**48; Virtuous**  
Things are fine during the day; the girls smile and he waves back happily… it's not until Akira goes home to feed his mums that Nokoru sees his sin stare back at him across the boardroom.

**49; Victory**  
Glimpsing a flash of blond in the audience, Suoh gripped his opponent and executed the perfect _tenshi-nage_ on the poor fellow, letting the nervous rush of adrenaline run through him and aid his performance.

**50; Defeat**  
"Kamui's dead," whispered Nokoru, tightening his grip around Suoh; the only warmth left in a cold, dead campus, "we lost. I'm sorry…"  



End file.
